


The more you shake, the more you give away

by tenok



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Verbal Humiliation, and Salieri need hug and therapy, anyway Leopold is a dick, or is it xenophobia?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: Летом 1773 года Леопольд приехал в Вену, пытаясь заручиться покровительством императора и найти для сына тёплое местечко.





	The more you shake, the more you give away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Shiva_Adler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/gifts).



> I hope you still remember that this abdomination is your responsibility, darling.

В Вене стоит удушающая жара, какой не было уже много лет; возле раскалённых стен домов колеблется мутный воздух, горячая пыль взметывается под колёсами экипажей, гадко колет лицо, щиплет глаза прохожим, и Леопольд думает, что это адское пекло как нельзя лучше отражает его настроение, словно сама мать-природа встала на его сторону и ополчилась на продажных австрийцев. Он потратил впустую всё лето, обивая пороги богатых домов, как какой-то попрошайка в канун Рождества, и хотя сама императрица признала Вольфганга чудесным талантливым мальчиком, никто не пожелал предложить таланту своё покровительство, ограничиваясь лишь умеренными похвалами и приглашениями выступить как-нибудь на балу, словно Вольфганг был не более чем дешёвым артистом — и это был провал, крах всех планов, означающий бесславное возвращение в опостылевший Зальцбург.

Леопольд не мог — не хотел — понимать этих людей; его не заботило, что Вольфганг слишком юн и горяч для важных должностей или что в Вене ему есть достойная конкуренция, это были лишь теории, а теории нельзя ненавидеть — для ненависти нужен враг из плоти и крови, которого можно будет обвинить во всех своих (и сына) неудачах. Таким врагом всегда крайне удачно оказывались итальянцы, но в данный момент Леопольд не мог распылять свою злость на целую нацию, он нуждался в конкретной цели — и небеса в кои-то веки прислушались к его желаниям и указали ему имя.

Чёртов Сальери.

Леопольд исходил ядовитой слюной от одного его имени ещё в Зальцбурге, когда толпа осыпала восторгами его «Венецианскую ярмарку». Ни изящества, ни оригинальности, работа ремесленника, а не гения — толпа восхищалась, но на то она и толпа. Может, опера была не так уж и плоха, но итальянское происхождение автора вызывало у Моцарта-старшего стойкое отторжение; на месте Колоредо он вышвырнул бы итальяшек с высоких постов, запретил их музыку и позволил раскрыться талантам своей страны... таланту Вольфганга, например. Увы, никто не желал его слушать, и было ясно, что в Зальцбурге им с сыном будущего не видать — и музыкальная Вена казалась тогда спасением, но кто же знал, что итальянцев тьма-тьмущая и тут, и что первейший из них — выкормыш самого Гассмана, терпеливо ждущий у его одра, когда же тот изволит отбыть в мир иной и освободит ему нагретое местечко при дворе!

Местечко, которое мог бы, должен был бы получить блистательный Вольфганг — и сам Сальери не мог этого не знать. Проклятый интриган наверняка нарочно обставил всё так, воспользовался своими связями и настроил свет против немецких музыкантов, против семьи Моцартов...

— Вы больны, — говорит Сальери. Леопольд даже не спорит, ему жарко до дрожи, в другой день он испугался бы, что подцепил лихорадку, но вот в здравости своих суждений он уверен как никогда. — Даже если бы я имел столь обширное влияние, которое вы мне приписываете, я бы не стал использовать его в таких низких интригах... — Сальери говорит медленно, осторожно подбирает слова, и фразы выходят правильными, как по учебнику, и совершенно не живыми, неуклюжими; у Леопольда от этого сводит скулы и полыхает алым в глазах. Если чёртов итальяшка решил устроиться в самом сердце Австрии, он мог бы позаботиться о том, чтобы достойно выучить язык!

Ужасно глупая идея — заявиться вот так вот так во дворец, ему просто повезло, что здесь сегодня много людей, сегодня ведь музыкальный вечер у самого Иосифа, событие вроде бы совершенно обычное, но приглашение на него — знак признания и уважения; Леопольд не приглашён, в отличие от итальянского выскочки, и это злит его ещё больше, кружа и без того горячую голову.

— Я должен идти, — Сальери упрямо тянет подбородок выше, Леопольду от этого почти смешно, он такой мальчишка, чуть старше Вольфганга, так старается казаться уверенным в себе, достойным внимания императора, но по сути он всё ещё неоперившийся цыплёнок, и у Леопольда чешутся руки обтрепать его детский пушок.

— Я ещё не закончил, — Сальери, игнорируя его слова, пытается протиснуться мимо, но Леопольд хватает его за рукав и толкает к стене так, что мальчишка тихо ахает, когда от удара из лёгких толчком выходит воздух. Леопольд недоволен собой, он цивилизованный человек, только крестьяне решают свои разногласия драками в кабаке, но при виде смуглого лица и масляно блестящих чёрных глаз у него что-то яростно сжимается внутри; он очень не любит итальянцев в целом и ещё больше не любит этого конкретного итальянца, и ему нужно что-то с этим сделать, пока он не задохнулся от собственной ненависти.

Сальери уже не так спокоен и собран, по смуглым щекам растекается румянец, сползающий под бородку розовеющим пятном, и Леопольд не сдерживает презрительное фырканье, когда видит, что вместе с этим у парня пунцовеют уши и даже шея — он специально подцепляет пальцем его воротник и оттягивает, заглядывая под ткань рубашки.

— Пустите, — от волнения акцент становится так ужасен, что у Леопольда невольно дёргаются в ухмылке губы; может быть, он ошибался, и итальяшку держат при дворе в качестве шута?

— Я не понял, что вы сказали, — издевательски отвечает он, и Сальери вспыхивает ещё ярче; он пытается вдохнуть поглубже, унять нервную дрожь и заговорить снова, и Леопольд даёт ему на это пару секунд, а потом резко встряхивает за отвороты камзола и тонко улыбается, когда у мальчишки звонко клацают зубы. Сальери не слишком высок, и хотя Вольфганг едва ли достанет ему до подбородка, сам итальянец почти на голову ниже Леопольда, и даже для гневного взгляда ему приходится задирать голову; о том же, чтобы вырваться, не идёт и речи — для того, кто недавно разменял шестой десяток, Леопольд весьма силён и крепок, и свои позиции без боя не сдаст.

— Я требовать, — у мальчика заплетается язык и нервно дёргается кадык от каждого рваного вдоха. — Требую... его императоское величество... — в ход пошли связи, и Леопольда это ничуть не удивляет, итальяшки только и горазды, что прятаться за спинами высоких покровителей да плести свои интриги, а вот так, честно, лицом к лицу в пустом коридоре от них ни вреда, ни толку. Сальери лепечет на смеси немецкого с итальянским, от которой у Леопольда вот-вот закровотачат уши, и пытается вывернуться из крепкой хватки, и в итоге Леопольду это надоедает настолько, что он влепляет мальчишке пощёчину, отстранённо удивляясь звонкому эху, отражающемуся от стен и тающему в густой тени тяжёлых бархатных штор. Сальери возмущённо распахивает глаза и рот, прерывая — спасибо, Господи! — свой невыносимый монолог, и Леопольд немедленно заполянет паузу своим голосом.

— Его императорское величество будут недовольны, если вы пропустите музыкальный вечер? Напомните мне, вы ведь должны играть на клавесине? — Сальери не решается снова заговорить, только кивает, на что Леопольд сочувственно цокает языком. — Какая неудача. Как вы думаете, пригласят ли вас ещё раз после столь явного неуважения?

Сальери вздрагивает, потом обмирает и беспомощно приоткрывает рот; он в безвыходном положении, они оба это понимают — слишком унизительно будет звать на помощь слуг, такого пятна репутация Сальери как юноши скромного и далёкого от скандалов не переживёт, но и опоздать на музыкальный вечер — неслыханная дерзость, после этого авторитет Сальери при дворе не может не пошатнуться, и чем отчаяннее делается взгляд итальяшки, тем громче поёт кровь у Леопольда в ушах.

— Что же вы молчите? Позабыли весь немецкий? Он сильно сложен для вашего неловкого языка? — голос Леопольда сочится таким ядом, что ему самому немного странно; это всё жара, рассеянно думает он, в такую жару вменяемым остаться невозможно, весь мир постепенно сходит с ума, и он не исключение; даже у Сальери на лбу блестят капельки пота, и Леопольд машинально стирает их ладонью, а потом резко сдёргивает с головы итальяшки напудренный парик и презрительно фыркает при виде ожидаемой копны смолистых волос. Итальянец от кончиков волос до кончиков ногтей; Леопольд был бы счастлив его убить, он готов поспорить, это избавило бы их с Вольфгангом от множества проблем.

Сальери снова раскрывает рот, но вместо слов у него вырывается какой-то жалкий задушенный всхлип, и Леопольда передёргивает от отвращения; он не хочет слышать просьбы или угрозы, не с этим омерзительным акцентом, но ещё меньше он хочет слушать чужие рыдания, и лучшее, что он может придумать — это сжать тонкое горло ладонью, не сильно, просто намёком на то, что будет, если Сальери не будет послушен и тих; на своё счастье, мальчишка неплохо соображает и поспешно сжимает губы, и только одни глаза сверкают одновременно растерянно и зло на окаменевшем лице.

— Вы, итальянцы, паразиты австрийского общества, — шипит Леопольд ему в лицо, чувствуя, как живо колотит в ладонь обезумевший от страха пульс Сальери. — Вам не место в Вене — тебе не место в Вене, ты должен гнить в своей Венеции, освободив дорогу настоящим талантам. Таким, как Вольфганг. Ты понимаешь это? — Сальери судорожно вдыхает, толкаясь кадыком в руку Леопольда; приходится сжать пальцы чуть крепче, чтобы тот сообразил неловко кивнуть. Леопольд удовлетворённо кивает и почти нежно проводит пальцами по его лицу, от линии волос вниз, по щеке, на которой пылает след его ладони, ещё более горячий, чем нагретая солнцем кожа. Сальери снова вздыхает и пытается отстраниться от его прикосновения, и внутри Леопольда вспыхивает что-то горячее и злое, от чего из груди вырывается тихий рык. Мальчишка не должен сметь воротить от него нос, это он здесь приблудный крысёныш, чёртов итальяшка без роду и племени, никому не нужный сирота, и это Леопольду противно его касаться — никак не наоборот!

— Смотри на меня, — он сжимает пальцами его подбородок, заставляя вскинуть голову; у Сальери дрожат ресницы, и Леопольду жаль, что в коридоре слишком темно и он не может уверенно сказать, намокли они или нет. — Молчи. И слушай. Ты ничтожество, обычный никчёмный писака, таких в одной только Вене тысячи; твоё творчество ничем не выделяется среди остального, толпа не будет любить тебя вечно, а однажды ты надоешь его высочеству, и я бы сказал, что буду в первых рядах с удовольствием наблюдать за твоим падением, но я буду занят, помогая Вольфгангу перешагнуть через тебя на пути к высотам, которые тебе и не снились, — ему доставляет невероятное удовольствие видеть, как Сальери вздрагивает от каждого его слова, сильнее, чем от пощёчины; он смакует каждую секунду этого разговора, раззадориваясь всё сильнее.

Он чувствует всем телом, как дрожит Сальери под его весом, и то, что он довёл прилизанного итальянского мальчика до такого состояния, отзывается внутри волной тепла, намного боле приятного, чем сухой жар распалённой солнцем Вены. Леопольд склоняется ближе к его лицу, так, что кончики их носов разделяет меньше миллиметра, и вдыхает сладкий запах чужого страха; теперь ему хорошо видны его чёрные глаза, и ресницы у мальчишки правда слиплись узкими мокрыми стрелочками, а зрачки расширены так дико, что от радужки остался узкий шоколадный ободок; и пока он смотрит, Сальери совсем не моргает, но быстро проводит по высохшим губам шустрым розовым языком, и от этого короткого жеста в голове Леопольда вдруг что-то звонко щёлкает. Он теперь видит всё под новым углом — загнанное дыхание, широко раскрытые глаза, жаркий румянец и эта дрожь, такая сильная, что невольно задумаешься, а так ли сильно он напуган... точнее, а напуган ли он?

— Господи, — выдыхает Леопольд со смесью отвращения и восторга. — Да ты ещё более омерзителен, чем я думал, — Сальери вскидывается, упирается ладонями ему в грудь и изо всех сил пытается его отпихнуть, но Леопольд для него по-прежнему слишком тяжёл и не сдвигается и на пару сантиметров. Хотя часть Леопольда сама хочет оттолкнуть мальчишку и гадливо вытереть ладони об камзол, другая уже представляет, какой простор это откроет для шантажа — одно слово, один правильно пущенный слух, и Сальери не то что лишится места, ему руки никто не подаст; и не слушая ни ту, ни другую часть, Леопольд только сильнее вжимает его в стену и ухмыляется.

— Все итальянцы такие уроды, или ты особенный? — интересуется он; Сальери не успевает раскрыть рот, когда он накрывает его губы ладонью — он не в настроении выслушивать его итальянское хныканье. Внутри кипит, бурлит безудержное веселье, насмешка, понимание того, что пусть даже у него нет громких должностей и званий, он всё равно выше итальяшки хотя бы тем, что он нормален. Словно желая подтвердить эту разницу, он пропихивает колено ему меж бёдер, как какой-нибудь сговорчивой горничной; Сальери пытается вскрикнуть, хотя ладонь глушит этот звук, и выгибается, а потом силится отвернуться, жмуря мокрые глаза, и опять дёргается, пытаясь вырваться. Глупый мальчишка, можно подумать, он устоит на ногах хоть минуту, если его сейчас отпустить...

На самом деле, идея не так уж плоха; не успев додумать мысль, Леопольд убирает ладонь с его губ — Сальери жадно вдыхает, — и кладёт обе ему на плечи, с силой нажимая. Сальери сползает по стене на пол, словно колени у него из ваты и совсем не держат, и тут же опускает голову — Леопольд почти уверен, что он так наивно пытается скрыть слёзы. Торжествующий рёв внутри не даёт думать, и он поддаётся порыву, сжимая в кулаке разметавшиеся тёмные пряди и оттягивая их до болезненного вскрика; Сальери запрокидывает голову, часто моргает, и Леопольд улыбается ему почти ласково, костяшками пальцев проводя по щеке.

— Думаю, ты знаешь, что делать, — сообщает он; Сальери тут же судорожно принимается мотать головой, и Леопольд терпеливо ждёт, пока тот снова не поднимает взгляд. — Или ты можешь закричать. Или я могу, хочешь? Хочешь кого-нибудь позвать? Не стесняйся!

Отчаянье в глазах Сальери стоит всех неудач Моцарта.

Пальцы у него так дрожат, что на возню с пуговицами уходит добрых пять минут — Леопольду пару раз приходится потянуть за волосы, вплетая в шелковистые пряди свои пальцы, и намекнуть поторопиться. На освобождённый от ткани член Сальери смотрит с таким искренним ужасом, что Леопольд на мгновение верит, что тот и вправду занимается этим впервые, но потом Сальери неловко подползает ближе, сутулит плечи, тянет шею, пытаясь приспособиться, неуверенно проводит по горячей плоти пальцами, потом, придерживая, касается языком, и это перестаёт иметь какое-либо значение. Может быть, итальянцы и правда хороши хоть в чём-то, думает Леопольд; впрочем, он быстро меняет своё мнение, потому что Сальери только и делает, что елозит по всей длине языком, не спеша сделать что-то ещё, и это начинает надоедать. Приходится самому оттянуть его голову подальше, до тихого болезненного вскрика, а потом толкнуться головкой в приоткрытые губы — только тогда Сальери догадывается открыть рот и заглотить хоть немного, компенсируя недостаток глубины нервными движениями языка. Леопольд к тому моменту почти уверен, что Сальери раньше не делал минет, но теперь начинает подозревать, что он и с другой стороны процесса не бывал — может быть, у девушек в Вене стандарты повыше, чем в Зальцбурге, и они не жалуют итальяшек своим вниманием?

Он начинает несильно толкаться бёдрами навстречу Сальери; глупый мальчишка не понимает, что он облегчает ему задачу, ведь так всё кончится быстрее — он пытается отстраниться, кашляет и задушенно всхлипывает, и все эти смазанные звуки кажутся Леопольду настоящей музыкой, под стать симфониям Вольфганга; в голове крутится обрывок чего-то громкого, триумфального, с гобоями и барабанами, и удовольствие скручивает совсем внезапно — Сальери кашляет и отплёвывается, вытирая губы рукавами и не заботясь о белёсых разводах, остающихся на тёмной ткани. Осознание накатывает следом; вместо жара Леопольда пробивает холодный пот, и он смотрит на Сальери с совершенно новым уровнем ненависти — итальяшка поплатится за то, что довёл его до этого и заставил заниматься такой мерзостью, он уже готов всё-таки раскровить ему нос, а то и что похуже сделать, но тут Сальери суетливо поднимается, силясь одёрнуть пониже камзол, и Леопольда разбирает истеричный хохот, потому что мальчишка пытается спрятать сырое пятно на бриджах. Господи, до чего же он жалок, такого уже и унизить нечем — он уже сам всё сделал!

— Я надеюсь, это станет тебе хорошим уроком, — говорит Леопольд уже не ядовито, но так снисходительно, что Сальери передёргивается и втягивает голову в плечи. — Знай своё место, и тогда всё будет хорошо. Понял меня? — Сальери отсутствующим взглядом смотрит в пол, пока Леопольд поправляет и застёгивает одежду. — Я задал вопрос.

— Да, герр Моцарт, — сипит Сальери. У него пара белых капель на подбородке, а щёки алые от стыда и мокрые от слёз, и Леопольд может поклясться, что не видел ничего восхитительнее в своей жизни. Он вальяжно кивает ему, словно отпуская слугу, и Сальери, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, кидается прочь, к лестницам, даже не глядя в сторону музыкального зала. Леопольд остаётся в коридоре, пока не стихает цокот его каблуков, рассеянно поглядывая в окно и выстукивая на подоконнике застрявший в голове мотив; потом, после приличной паузы, идёт к другому выходу, вежливо раскланиваясь со встречными господами. Кто-то уже шепчет о том, что герра Сальери видели уходящим, и что ему-де нехорошо; от этого на лице Леопольда расцветает счастливейшая улыбка.

Когда он выходит на улицу, небо наконец-то взрывается ливнем; он грохочет раскатами грома, вбивает в брусчатку надоедливую пыль, барабаном стучит по разгорячённой голове, заставляет поднять воротник повыше в ожидании экипажа — Леопольд вдыхает сырой от дождя воздух и думает, что, не смотря ни на что, Вольфганга ждёт успех.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2014 году.


End file.
